


A Great Cup of Cocoa

by BWolf_20



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold, Gen, Panic Attacks, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve struggles with the cold, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: After a tumble in a snow bank, Steve's fear of the cold and loss of his past life freezes him up, but he receives an invite from Pepper for a cup of hot chocolate to warm him up.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	A Great Cup of Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to create a story of Steve getting triggered by the cold. I had another plot in mind, but since it's the holidays, I liked the idea of it being tied with a cup of hot chocolate. Also, I don't think Pepper's ever been included in any of those fics.

One little slip had him crashing into a deep bank of snow. Icy, cold, horrible snow. It wasn’t like he was terribly clumsy. And with the serum he hadn’t made any major miscalculations when it came to maneuvering his body around. In fact he wasn’t too sure how he had screwed up a simple misstep. Nothing had ever stopped him jogging; not even the fallen snow. He’d done it enough to be careful not to catch a slippery patch of ice on his path, but apparently his luck with that had run out. 

Now he was face down with a mouthful of snow. Though he had been warmly covered, the wetness was seeping through. It might have halted had he just sprung up from his wintery bed, but upon falling into it, it was like he had frozen. His limbs refused to respond.

 _‘Get up!’ ‘Get up!’_ he mentally encouraged himself.

But he couldn’t. Instead he stayed there in the snow as the plane shook wildly; as the water came along with so many forms of pain. His arms, his legs, his whole body was trembling.

“Get up,” he whispered to himself shakily as the sharpness of the ice started to spread over him from the tips of his fingers. “Get up.” He wasn’t back there. This was the future. He wasn’t crashing in a plane, willing to lose everyone he knew to keep them safe. He was here in a bank of snow, and everything was fine. And yet he couldn’t make the simple maneuver of rising from a bed of snow.

“Mr. Rogers?”

The soft, feminine, and concerned voice startled him enough to make him rise upward. His cheeks began to heat up from the embarrassment of being caught this way. Quickly he considered playing it off as him having a sudden desire to play in the snow. When he turned to see the woman, he realized that lie might not work since it was Pepper Potts.

“Ms. Potts.”

She smiled slightly, making him immediately think she was trying to stifle a laugh at his expense.

“I told you call me Pepper. Do you, need a hand?”

“Oh.” He quickly pushed his trembling body to his feet. He couldn’t be so weak that he’d require her to use all her strength into pulling him up. The snow shouldn’t have bothered him that much. 

“Are you okay?” she asked once he was on his feet brushing off snow.

“Yeah I, I uh, took a little unannounced dive.” The smile wasn’t real and he hoped she couldn’t see through it.

“I see.” 

Steve could barely meet her gaze as he wondered if she had caught how frightened he looked in the snow. How sad was it that such a thing had affected him so much in that small moment.

“Would you like to, um, come by for a cup of cocoa?” The question threw him enough to cause him to frown. “I mean, if you’re not too busy. You look like you could use something to warm you up.”

That did sound good he had to admit. But, he was hesitant about dropping in on the Stark’s property.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude. I’m sure you and Mr. Stark are pretty busy.”

“Tony’s not home at the moment, and you wouldn’t be intruding if I invite you,” she said with amusement. 

From the way she watched him, he really couldn’t tell if she had caught how scared he’d been by the small fall in the bank. Was the fear still on his face? Whether it was or not, he could see Ms. Potts was just extending a hand to give him something out of kindness and nothing more.

“I promise I’m not that bad at making cocoa, but you can be the judge of that.”

“I’m sure you make it fine ma’am. I…could stop by for one cup.”

“Good. I’m not usually one for taking no for an answer.”

She looped her arm around his and led the way, leaving no chance for him to escape. He glanced back at the bank and a shiver rolled through him as he briefly flashed back to being lost and frozen. He did his best to force it aside for Ms. Pott’s sake.

Steve plopped himself down on the living room’s couch and took in his lavish surroundings. He hadn’t really had the pleasure of a long stay in the Stark tower. After the team’s first battle together, no one had really been around to come knocking on Tony’s door asking if they could hang out for a bit. Neither had Tony sent out any invites. Considering the way he and Tony had gotten off on a rocky foot, Steve fell under the impression that he might not really be welcomed. He liked to think that it would change once they all became more comfortable and familiar with one another. As of right now, most of the team had gone their separate ways except for him. Steve planned to see the world, but he didn’t yet feel ready to go off and see how much had changed since his frozen nap. It all still felt so big and foreign. But he had to take that first step eventually. He was Captain America, and as the captain he had to stay strong. The silly little fears he had of a changed world, and of all things snow, had to be overcome as soon as possible.

“You know, I forgot to say it’s nice seeing you again.”

Steve turned his attention to the kitchen where Ms. Potts, Pepper, was fixing up a pot of hot cocoa. Their meeting had been very brief when she had come to fetch Tony before the team took their break. 

“Yes, it’s nice seeing you too Ms..I mean, Pepper.”

“Would you like marshmallows in your cocoa Mr. Rogers?”

“Steve. Call me Steve, and yes, that will be fine.”

He looked back at the room that seemed to really exhibit the billionaire and found himself making a comparison between them. He had basically told Tony he was nothing without the suit. That little spat could have continued, but luckily it was dropped for the sake of saving New York. But now that it was safe for the moment, he wondered where he stood with Howard’s son. More than that, he wondered how much he might need him.

He was brought out of his musings as Pepper dropped a large mug of the chocolaty liquid down in front of him. 

“You sure you don’t want to borrow one of Tony’s shirts? That shirt hasn’t dried that fast.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Being stuck in a cold shirt’s not good.” 

He caught her eyes and again feared what she might have seen. He brought up a smile and reached for the mug.

“I’m good. Thank you though.”

Pepper really didn’t seem to take no for an answer as she set her own mug down and told him to wait as she walked away. He knew she was going to fetch a shirt that could fit him.

Moments later the front door opened, and the sound of the billionaire himself filled the air as he chatted away on his phone. 

“Well I’m taking a personal day. No buts about it, because in case you haven’t read, I helped save New York. Remember, Iron man is me? Those board room tables wouldn’t exist if I didn’t do my part in like saving the city from an invasion.” Steve turned around just as Tony paused part way in his journey across the room and saw him. “I had help too, but being that it was a hell of a battle, I could still use a day off to recuperate.” His curious eyes turned away from Steve as he continued the conversation. Steve too turned away, feeling like he had intruded afterall. “Glad we understand each other. I’m sure the world won’t blow up if I miss one meeting.”

He hung up then and gave the smallest of sighs that Steve caught. Oddly enough, Steve unconsciously shrunk in on himself as if he hoped to go unnoticed even though he was too late.

“Is there an Avenger thing happening that I’m not aware of? I miss a memo again?” Tony asked.

Steve looked at him again with a quirked brow. Then he realized he was asking about why he was present.

“Oh, no I’m, uh, Ms. Potts invited me over for cocoa.”

The expression Tony had didn’t appear fully welcoming as there was something stiff and curious about it. Heat flushed in Steve’s cheeks, fearing that Tony might have gotten the wrong idea about the invite.  


“Uh, that’s all she was inviting me for.” He set the mug down and stood, ready to leave before being asked. “I told her I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Please cap, you’re not intruding,” Tony said easily while raising a hand. “If Pepper wants you up here for cocoa, who am I to stop her. And, if anything was going on between you two, I imagine you’d be a complete gentleman about it.”

Steve tensed up which prompted Tony to flash him a mischievous grin. 

“I’m kidding cap, geez. Relax.” He crossed over to the kitchen area curiously. “Hope she made some for me. Pretty nippy out there.”

“Yeah,” Steve said dryly.

“Where’s the lovely vixen now?”

“Off getting me a shirt. I took a tumble in some snow.” He didn’t know why he cringed as he explained that much to Tony. 

“I hope it’s an ‘I heart Iron man’ shirt she’s grabbing. Though I’m not sure I have anything that can fit the great captain.”

“I told her not to go to any trouble.”

“Hey we gotta keep you outta the cold as much as possible. I’m sure Fury would be pissed if he heard his top soldier froze up again.”

It was said in a joking manner, and Steve understood that mentally. And yet his heart went cold and his body started to shake. He did not want to freeze again. He did not want to be lost and awaken to a world without familiar faces again. He just couldn’t do that again. 

He slowly sunk back down in his seat as the worry gripped him yet again. He was in that snow bank again; he was in that plane, saying goodbye to Peggy.

“Hey, cap, you alright?”

He barely registered Tony standing before him with his own mug of chocolate. Before he could respond, Pepper returned with a large looking sweatshirt.

“I don’t know if this will fit, but it’s the biggest I could find.”

“I appreciate it.” Steve reached for it, then stiffly fell back against the seat without putting it on.

“You know, Tony really doesn’t mind if you wear it. I’ll make sure he doesn’t mind.” 

Steve smiled at that genuinely. It was little teases and gestures of kindness that made him feel welcomed in the 21st century. It made him feel like there was a chance he’d be okay and overcome his struggles.  
“Something wrong with the cocoa?” Pepper asked upon noticing that he hadn’t been drinking it.

“Oh, no.” He picked it up and took a big drink to prove it. It was nicely thick and warm, and the chocolaty goodness had his taste buds dancing in delight from the perfect sweetness of it. “It’s wonderful. The hint of cinnamon is nice.”

“Nice that you picked up on that.”

“Cap’s senses are suped up from the serum,” Tony started before taking a sip of his own cocoa. He made a sound of delight and smacked his lips together. “Actually you don’t need super senses to pick up on it.”

Steve was barely aware of Tony and Pepper settling down across from him. He was too focused on the cold. The cocoa helped to warm him a bit, but it didn’t drive away the unreasonable concern with the snow bank. Why was it such a big deal? It was just a little snow, and yet he had acted as though he was about to be frozen over again. 

“Steve? Is something wrong?” Pepper questioned with a frown. 

“I didn’t see the snow,” he said monotonously as well as unconsciously. His eye were unfocused as they settled on a snow white coaster on the coffee table. “All I saw was…”

He blinked and shook out of his daze. His cheeks heated up upon realizing what he’d said aloud. It didn’t help that Tony and Pepper were frowning with concern at him.

“Uh, don’t mind me, I’m rambling. I’m, fine.” He took a deep drink, hoping his moment of ‘rambling’ would be easily forgotten. 

“I don’t know,” Tony questioned in a curious tone. “I’ve heard snowbanks can make quite an impact on people who fall into them.”

“It was just a bunch of snow.”

“You said you didn’t see the snow,” Tony remarked carefully.

“It’s, the cold I was focused on more. I don’t do so well with it. That’s all.”

The slight knowing look that crossed Tony’s face had Steve quite worried that he had caught on. Pepper hadn’t gotten a chance to tell him how she’d found him, shaking in the snow. He glanced her way to see if she looked as though she might spill the story. Instead she leaned back into the couch and avoided his eyes. It didn’t feel good, feeling like even Pepper looked down at him after that. He never wanted anyone’s pity.

“You know, I’m not too fond of the cold either,” she said quietly, startling him. She offered him a warm smile then. “If there’s a lot of it, it can be troublesome.”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed softly before sipping again. “I didn’t used to have a problem with snow, or the cold, even though I was often sick as a kid. It has another meaning for me now.”

He grimaced as the plane came to mind. Vividly he could see himself there. He could hear the crash and feel the water rush over him. His body refused to move as the water, quickly became hard.

He dropped the cup down on the table and stood.

“I’d better get going.” It wasn’t doing Tony and Pepper any good for him to sit there being flustered and panicky in front of them. 

“What? You haven’t gotten properly warmed up yet. There’s no way you finished that cup so fast. I don’t care how much of a super soldier you are.”

Steve smiled at Tony’s outburst and made to argue, but Tony waved him back down.

“Sit cap. It is pretty cold out there afterall. And like you said, you don’t do so well with it.”

Steve felt himself bristle slightly, certain Tony had made an unkind jab at him. 

“I don’t do so well with it because I ended up frozen for years!” He was trembling slightly, and his knees threatened to buckle so he settled down on the couch. Ashamed of his sudden outcry, he ran a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

“Don’t sweat it,” said Pepper kindly.

“She’s right. Yelling is a good way to get shit off your chest.”

“Language,” Steve admonished lightly, making Tony chuckle. 

Tony dropped his eyes into his own mug as he held it close. Steve felt prompted to pick up his own mug as well.

“Look cap, Steve, I won’t pretend I know how hard it’s been for you. Adjusting to this crazy world that is. Going through what you did in the past. I can only imagine but, I hope you know you can talk to any of us about it. You can, talk to me if you want.” 

He cleared his throat as if he found it awkward to offer himself up as an ear to his woes. Steve imagined the man thought he wouldn’t accept. They hadn’t quite sealed any kind of a bond between them. 

“That would be nice Tony.”

“I’m here too,” Pepper piped up. “Whenever you need someone to talk to. New York can seem lonely and cold, but there’s enough people here to keep you warm. Anytime you can’t handle the cold. Don’t worry about it.”

It was confirmation enough for him that his struggle in the snow bank wasn’t something she found funny. She could sense he was bothered even before he admitted it loudly.

“I appreciate that ma’..Pepper.”

“If you’d like, we can talk now,” Tony offered. “I’m not doing anything important.”

“Really?” Steve asked skeptically. “You didn’t have a meeting to attend?”

Tony ducked sheepishly as Pepper turned to him with a narrowed eye.

“Tony,” she questioned in a warning tone that had him flinch.

“Come on Pep, it’s just one meeting. I won’t be missed. Besides, time spent with the captain is far more important than sitting at some long mahogany desk falling asleep as a bunch of old grumps complain and ramble.”

Pepper just gave the kind of smile that told him he was safe for a moment, then she downed another sip of her cocoa.

“I appreciate that Tony, but I don’t think I’m ready to open up the floodgates just yet.”

Tony nodded and leaned back in his seat.

“Well, whenever you are, I’m not too busy. It’s time we start getting to know each other better, and I’m starting by remodeling this tower under a new name. You’ll be happy to hear you’re the first member I invite to live here.”

Steve smiled warmly and sat back in his seat. The warmth coursing through him now was no longer solely due to the cocoa and he was grateful for it. He put the fear of the cold aside for the moment as he finished the last of his drink.

“This really is a great cup of cocoa,” Steve complimented once more. “Very homey.”

“I second that,” Tony agreed. “And I think we could do with another round.”

Pepper laughed lightly before shaking her head and rising to put another pot of her famous hot cocoa on the stove.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
